Mr. Sparkles
Mr. Sparkles is a minor antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. He was an eccentric game show host prior to becoming a supervillain. Background Development Mr. Sparkles was at one point intended to appear as a villain in the original Big Hero 6 feature film but was scrapped later in development. As with many other characters, Mr. Sparkles represents an element of Japanese pop-culture, in this case, bizarre physical challenge game shows popular on Japanese television since the 1980s such as Takeshi's Castle. His show in the film was to have been called "The Super Sparkle Challenge Hour". In The Art of Big Hero 6, art director Scott Watanabe explained that he was developed as a potential main villain when Yokai was intended to be more redeemable, describing him as a "dumpy, little, kid-like man that was super creepy and weird" that wanted to control the world. Role in the series Season one Mr. Sparkles first appears in the episode "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle". In it, Sparkles's popularity is threatened and eventually tarnished when a viral video of Mochi, the Japanese bobtail of Cass, overtakes his position as the most watched figure on the Internet. Mad with jealousy, Sparkles kidnaps Mochi and broadcasts his plot to send the cat into space should no one complete his challenge in time. Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred take on Sparkles's challenge, but all fail, save for Go Go. Instead of releasing Mochi as agreed, however, Sparkles launches the cat into space regardless. Although Mochi is saved by Hiro Hamada, Sparkles accomplishes his goal of becoming a "wanted celebrity" by becoming a target for the police. Season two In "The Fate of the Roommates", Sparkles—now an underground supervillain—organizes a street racing ring exclusively for the rich with his newfound partner, Yama. In the end, Sparkles cons Yama into taking the blame while he escapes with the money. He then uses his illegal earnings to "invest" in Di Amara, whom he heard about can grant villains special abilities. In "Something Fluffy", Mr. Sparkles was modified by Liv with the ability to control the Mayoi as part of Liv's plot to gain the public's faith in Sycorax. After the Mayoi began causing disarray in the city, Mr. Sparkles pretended to be the creator of the monsters and previous mutated villains. Then relieving his mutated form and took control of the Mayoi by turning them into their final form. However, Liv arrived with a "cure" that turned the Mayoi back into their infantile state. Big Hero 6 used this cure, and soon enough, all the Mayoi were turned back. The Mayoi rescued Mr. Sparkles and he retreated with the creatures, shouting that he would bring forth more mutants to further Liv's cover. Trivia *Patton Oswalt previously worked with Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley on Kim Possible, in which he voiced Professor Dementor. *Mr. Sparkles is alluded to in background advertisements prior to his debut episode. *Mr. Sparkles' bowl cut is actually a wig; he is balding underneath. Gallery Mr Sparkles Original Concept Art.jpg|Concept from the film's production Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 7.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 22.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 22.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 17.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 18.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 24.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 25.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 19.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 23.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle-17.JPG The Fate of Roommates (12).png Lie Detector 13.png Lie Detector 14.png Lie Detector 29.JPG City of Monsters - Mutant Villains.jpg City of Monsters - Cured Villains.jpg The Present (14).jpg Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Television hosts Category:Monsters Category:Transformed characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Plants